010516-A Musical Escape
23:07:54 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THE ARCHIVES. 23:13:41 CGG: A portal had opened up from LoQaQ to the archives... Serios steps through without a second thought and looks around for where Libby is. 23:14:38 CCC: • Serios will find Libby in her Archives. She is instructing Antera in a low voice. • 23:17:20 CGG: Serios eyes the purple traitor carefully... He takes a moment to listen to what Miss Libby is telling them 23:18:00 CGG: All in the while he approaches the two though 23:19:20 CCC: • Libby is explaining that one of her responsibilities will be collecting books from her office and refiling them on the shelves. • 23:21:07 CGG: Serios announces himself with a slight clearing of the throat... "Ah. My. Love... I. See. You. Sent. For. Me. Early..." 23:22:19 CCC: • Libby shooes Antera away, and turns to Serios, all smiles. "Hello love. I'm sorry. I wanted to see you, but Antera can't seem to get the hang of proper filing. Shall we go upstairs?" • 23:24:37 CGG: "Ah. Of. Course.... Surprising. That. Miss. Atheni. Would. Not. Know. How. To. File. Books. Though...." 23:25:51 CGG: "Considering. Her. Collection. Of. Books. One. Would. Think. She. Would. Know. Better.... Then. Again. One. Would. Also. Think. She. Would. Not. Hold. Miss. Aaisha. On. Trial." 23:26:36 CCC: • Libby chuckles. "I admit, I didn't see that coming." • 23:29:03 CGG: "The. Ball. Had. Been. A. Disaster. With. These. Spectres.... I. Trust. You. Recieved. My. Rather. Panicked. Text. Regarding. Miss. Lorcan'S. Death." 23:31:38 CCC: • Libby turns her face away. "I'm sorry I couldn't help." • 23:35:43 CGG: "...I. Can. Understand. My. Love.... Though. Little. Could. Have. Been. Done. About. The. Last. Event.... There. Is. A. Question. I. Would. Like. To. Ask. On. A. Certain. Subject.... But. It. Can. Wait. A. Bit.... One. Can. Do. With. A. Bit. Of.... Cheeriness. After. Events. Like. That...." 23:36:27 CCC: • "No... just ask." She leans on the wall of the Elevator. • 23:38:23 CGG: Serios somewhat grimaces... "To. Absolutely. Confirm.... Noone. Can. Travel. Back. In. Time. From. A. Post. Scratch. Time. To. A. Pre. Scratch. Time? Or. Was. It. Merely. Difficult?" 23:39:15 CCC: • "It is impossible, without help." • 23:39:23 CCC: • "If you have help, you can do it." • 23:40:11 CGG: "Then. No. Matter. What.... The. Last. Spectre. Was. The. Ploy. Of. Someone. Else...." 23:41:56 CCC: • "Who was the last Spectre?" • 23:46:05 CGG: "....I. Am. Hesistant. To. Say.... I. Have. To. Ask. Something. That. May. Seem.... But. You. Must. Not. Harm. Mr. Aesona. Based. On. Anything. I. Say. On. This. Matter.... It. Is. Not. An. Order. But. Any. Event. That. Involves. This. Spectre'S. Existance.... It. Is. Not. Yet. An. Event. That. Has. Happened...." 23:47:56 CGG: He takes one of Libby's hands into both of his... An attempt to convey how important he feels about this... and his worry on the matter. 23:49:44 CCC: • "I will not kill Nyarla, Serios. At least not yet. Why?" • 23:52:07 CGG: "...Does. The. Name. Bothwell. Have. Any. Significance. In. The. Future?" 23:52:33 CCC: • Her fingernails dig into your hands, and she inhales sharply. • 23:53:13 CGG: He winces a bit. "My. Love. What. Is. it?" 23:53:49 CCC: • She sighs. "I am not permitted to speak on this matter." • 23:54:59 CGG: "....That. Is. Not. Encouraging.... Mr. Aesona. Will. Remain. Unharmed. Though. Correct? I. Will. Not. Be. The. Reason. He. Dies. For. Asking. Of. This. Name." 23:56:00 CCC: • "Of course not." • 23:56:05 CCC: • "I will not harm Aesona." • 23:56:11 CCC: • "Others might." • 23:58:28 CGG: Serios sighs saddly on this... "Not. Encouraging. At. All... But. I. Must. Believe. The. Future. Is. Malleable. Enough. To. Not. Necessitate. His. Death..." 23:59:29 CGG: "That. Certain. Events. Will. Not. Come. To. Pass..." 00:01:03 CCC: • The elevator stops at the residential level. • 00:04:41 CGG: Serios steps out slightly ahead of Libby, still holding her hand in one of his... "What. Other. Good. Is. It. To. Know. The. Future. If. Everyone. Agrees. It. Is. One. That. Should. Not. Happen..." 00:05:23 CGG: "Unless. It. Can. Be. Changed." 00:07:04 CCC: • "The future can always be changed. And the past." • 00:10:34 CGG: "Then. I. Will. Have. To. Trust. The. Mere. Knowledge. May. Have. Already. Changed. Things. For. The. Better. If. It. Was. Even. A. Remote. Possibilities.... But. Let. Us. Speak. Of. Something. Lighter.... The. Mere. Thought. Of. Any. More. Time. Shenanigans. Is. Rather. Headache. Inducing. And. I. Would. Rather. Have. A. Few. Pleasant. Moments. With. You. As. I. Give. You. Your. Gift." 00:11:51 CCC: • She blushes. "A gift? You got me a gift?" • 00:13:24 CGG: "Of. Course? Why. Would. I. Not. Give. A. Perigee'S. Eve. Gift. To. The. One. I. Love.... Well. I. Suppose. Decanting. Day. Gift.... Holiday. Gift.... To. The. One. I. Love...." 00:15:34 CCC: • "Serios..." She bites her lip. • 00:18:48 CGG: "Sorry. I. Was. Rambling. A. Bit.... Of. Course. I. Suppose. We. Should. Head. To. A. Proper. Setting.... It. Would. Do. No. Good. To. Open. A. Gift. In. The. Midst. Of. A. Hall." 00:19:34 CCC: • Libby laughs. "Lead the way then." • 00:23:43 CGG: Serios leads her over to her room... He then helps Libby over to a chair and then places a somewhat decent sized gift box in her hands... 00:24:12 CCC: • Libby gently feels for the edges of the gift box and unwraps it slowly, being very careful not to tear the paper. • 00:25:20 CGG: Inside the box is a rather old record player... Along the sides are a set of records... 00:26:55 CGG: "It.... Is. Perhaps. Not. As. Advanced. As. Some. Technologies.... And. I. May. Need. To. Give. It. One. Or. Two. Adjustments.... It. Has. Not. Been. Played. Above. Water. For. Some. Time...." 00:27:17 CCC: • "What is it?" She drums her fingers on the side of the box excitedly. • 00:31:08 CGG: Serios lifts it up for her, and places it onto a bare spot in the room... He the guides her hands as he instructs her on how to use it... 00:31:35 CGG: "It. Is. An. Antique. Record. Player.... If. You. Fit. One. Of. The. Records. Onto. The. Spindle. In. The. Middle.... And. Then. Crank. The. Leaver. On. The. Side.... And. Then. Move. The. Arm. Down. Like. So...." 00:31:57 CCC: • Libby follows his instructions dutifully, letting him guide her. • 00:33:35 CGG: As the music begins, it is rather loud and slightly garbled... Serios stops in embarassment... "It. Is. Not. Quite. Suppose. To. Sound. Like. That... Erm... One. Moment..." 00:37:09 CGG: He pops open a section on the side... "...When. This. Does. Work. Properly... I. Assure. You. It. Would. Play. Much. Better..." He fiddles a bit with it, occasionally lifting and dropping the arm mechanism... 00:39:25 CCC: • She giggles behind her hand.• 00:41:56 CGG: Finally the music starts to come through softer and clearer as Serios finally adjusts a few other bits on the tone-arm... 00:43:29 CGG: "Ah. Wonderful.... I. Believe. That. Just. About. Does. It.... And. As. You. Can. Now. Hear.... Wonderful. Classical. Music. Of. My. Homeworld...." 00:45:19 CCC: • She smiles. "It's lovely, Serios." She lays her head on the desk and smiles, just listening to the music. • 00:49:11 CGG: "I. Had. Often. Read. Books. While. Listening. To. Such. Music.... And. I. Did. Not. Quite. See. If. You. Had. Something. Of. Its. Like.... If. Nothing. Else. I. Had. Hoped. The. Novelty. Of. Something. Rather.... Low. Tech.... Would. Have. Some. Charm...." 00:50:22 CCC: • Libby stands up. "Thank you." She takes his hands and brings them to her lips, kissing his knuckles gently. • 00:53:02 CGG: "I. Must. Admit.... I. Noticed. You. Had. Left. Your. Gifts. Back. At. Miss. Aaisha'S. Hive.... And.... Being. Rather. Uncertain. If. You. Were. Going. To. Return. Or. Not.... I. Had. Opened. It.... And. Oddly. Enough. Opening. The. Gift. Did. Not. Alleviate. The. Curiosity...." 00:54:37 CCC: • She chuckles. • 00:55:32 CGG: Serios brings out the small back key... Its metal is twisted in form. 00:57:07 CGG: "So.... Does. It. Go. To. Something?" 00:59:12 CCC: • She giggles. "Indeed it does." • 01:01:27 CGG: "You. Seem. Intent. On. Keeping. Me. In. Suspense.... To. Where. Or. What. Does. The. Key. Go. To. My. Love?" 01:02:37 CCC: • Libby leans on his chest. "It will take you to a safe place. It's an escape. But I will have to come get anyone you send there, or come get you if you go there yourself. But no one can follow." • 01:06:25 CGG: "A. Means. For. A. Safe. Escape. Or. A. Rendezvous.... Quite. The. Wonderful. Gift. Indeed...." 01:06:56 CGG: "Though. I. Already. Visit. You. Upon. My. Sleep.... So. I. Suppose. More. Of. The. Former. Than. The. Latter...." 01:07:25 CCC: • "Just be sure to notify me as soon as you arrive. I will come get you." • 01:07:51 CGG: "Naturally. My. Love.... Thank. You. For. This. Gift...." 01:08:29 CGG: Serios kneels down slightly and kisses Libby's forehead 01:09:10 CCC: • She squeaks, and giggles. "Come listen to the music with me, love." • 01:13:44 CGG: Serios sits nexts to Libby, placing his arm around her shoulders... "Only. For. A. Short. While. More... Miss. Aaisha. Had. Wanted. To. Have. A. Meeting. Amongst. The. Players. Before. Everyone. Was. Sent. Back..." 01:14:09 CCC: • "For a little while, then." She lays her head on his shoulder. • Category:Libby Category:Serios